Luca Conti
Dal gennaio 2012 è il direttore del mensile Musica Jazz, la più longeva testata specializzata italiana. Come traduttore, è stato la voce italiana di alcuni dei più significativi autori del noir contemporaneo angloamericano come Elmore Leonard, James Crumley e James Sallis. Ha curato, assieme a Giovanni Zucca, l'edizione italiana del Dictionnaire des littératures policières di Claude Mesplède. Traduzioni * Kurt Andersen, Heyday (Mondo nuovo', Neri Pozza, 2008) * Josh Bazell, Beat the Reaper (Vedi di non morire, Einaudi, 2009) * Mark Billingham, Sleepyhead (Collezionista di morte, Piemme, 2002) * Anthony Bourdain, Bone in the Throat (Un osso in gola, Marsilio, 2007; con Luisa Piussi) * Leigh Brackett, No Good from a Corpse (Un cadavere di troppo, Giano Editore, 2004) * James Lee Burke, Two for Texas (Two for Texas, Meridiano Zero, 2004; con Francesco Saba Sardi) * James Lee Burke, Swan Peak (Il prezzo della menzogna, Fanucci, 2009) * Roy Carr e Fred Dellar, A Century of Jazz (Un secolo di jazz, Octavo, 1999) * Christopher Cook, Robbers (Robbers, Einaudi, 2003) * James Crumley, The Final Country (La terra della menzogna, Einaudi, 2002) * James Crumley, The Last Good Kiss (L’ultimo vero bacio, Einaudi, 2004) * James Crumley, The Right Madness (Una vera follia, Einaudi, 2005) * James Crumley, The Wrong Case (Il caso sbagliato, Einaudi, 2008) * James Crumley, Dancing Bear (La cattiva strada, Einaudi, 2010) * Victor Gischler, The Pistol Poets (Anche i poeti uccidono, Meridiano Zero, 2010) * Victor Gischler, The Deputy (Notte di Sangue a Coyote Crossing, Meridiano Zero, 2011) * John Harvey, Lonely Hearts (Cuori solitari, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2008) * John Harvey, Rough Treatment (Ladri a Nottingham, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2009) * John Harvey, Cutting Edge (Giano/Neri Pozza, 2009) * John Harvey, Off Minor (Giano/Neri Pozza, 2009) * Carl Hiaasen, Skinny Dip (Meridiano Zero, 2010; con Luisa Piussi) * George V. Higgins, The Friends of Eddie Coyle (Gli amici di Eddie Coyle, Einaudi, 2005; con Luisa Piussi) * Chester Himes, Run Man Run (Corri uomo corri, Giano Editore, 2005; nuova edizione, Meridiano Zero, 2009) * Mark Jacobson, American Gangster (American Gangster, Einaudi 2007) * Mercedes Lambert, Dogtown (Dogtown, Einaudi 2011) * Joe R. Lansdale, A Fine Dark Line (La sottile linea scura, Einaudi, 2004; nuova edizione, Einaudi 2007) * Joe R. Lansdale, Sunset & Sawdust (Tramonto e polvere, Einaudi, 2005; nuova edizione, Einaudi 2008) * Joe R. Lansdale, In a Cold, Dark Time (In un tempo freddo e oscuro, Einaudi, 2006; con Luisa Piussi) * Joe R. Lansdale, Vanilla Ride (Sotto un cielo cremisi, Fanucci, 2009) * Joe R. Lansdale, (Altamente esplosivo, Fanucci, 2010) * Joe R. Lansdale, The Bottoms (In fondo alla palude; nuova traduzione, Fanucci, 2010) * Joe R. Lansdale, Devil Red (Fanucci, 2010) * Joe R. Lansdale, Flaming London (Londra tra le fiamme Fanucci, 2011) * Joe R. Lansdale, All the Earth, Thrown to the Sky (Cielo di sabbia; Einaudi, 2011) * Elmore Leonard, The Big Bounce ("Il grande salto", Einaudi, 2004) * Elmore Leonard, The Hot Kid ("Hot Kid", Einaudi, 2006) * Elmore Leonard, The Complete Western Stories ("Tutti i racconti western", Einaudi, 2008) * Elmore Leonard, Up in Honey’s Room (Su nella stanza di Honey, Einaudi, 2009) * Elmore Leonard, Killshot (Killshot, Einaudi, 2009) * Elmore Leonard, Road Dogs (Road Dogs, Einaudi, 2010) * Elmore Leonard, Out of Sight (Einaudi, 2010) * Elmore Leonard, Unknown Man No. 89 (Lo sconosciuto n. 89, Einaudi, 2011) * Elmore Leonard, Djibouti (Gibuti, Einaudi, 2012) * Peter Leonard, Quiver (Brivido, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2008) * Horace McCoy, They Shoot Horses, Don’t They? (Non si uccidono così anche i cavalli? Terre di Mezzo, 2007) * Horace McCoy, No Pockets for a Shroud (Il sudario non ha tasche, Terre di Mezzo, 2009) * Norman Mailer, Why Are We at War (Perché siamo in guerra, Einaudi, 2003) * Wright Morris, Fire Sermon / A Life (Sermone del fuoco, Giano Editore, 2003) * Hugues Pagan, Derniere station avant l’autoroute (La notte che ho lasciato Alex, Meridiano Zero, 2003; con Jean-Pierre Baldacci) * Robert Rotenberg, Old City Hall (City Hall, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2009) * James Sallis, Cypress Grove (Cypress Grove Blues, Giano Editore, 2004 e ripubblicato come Il bosco morto, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2008) * James Sallis, Difficult Lives (Vite difficili, Giano Editore, 2004) * James Sallis, Moth (La falena, Giano Editore, 2005) * James Sallis, Black Hornet (Il calabrone nero, Giano Editore, 2005) * James Sallis, The Long-Legged Fly (La mosca dalle gambe lunghe, Giano Editore, 2005) * James Sallis, Drive (Drive, Giano Editore, 2006; nuova edizione, Giano/Neri Pozza, 2011) * James Sallis, Cripple Creek (La strada per Memphis Giano/Neri Pozza, 2008) * James Sallis, Salt River (Salt River Giano/Neri Pozza, 2011)) * Anthony Neil Smith, Yellow Medicine (Yellow Medicine, Meridiano Zero, 2011) * Andrew Vachss, The Getaway Man (The Getaway Man-L'uomo della fuga, Fanucci, 2010) * Joseph Wambaugh, Hollywood Station (Hollywood Station, Einaudi, 2007) * John Westermann, Exit Wounds (Ferite letali, Hobby & Work, 2003) * Charles Willeford, Sideswipe (Tiro mancino, Marcos y Marcos, 2005) * R.D. Wingfield, Night Frost (Il favore delle tenebre, Hobby & Work, 2002) * Don Winslow, The Dawn Patrol (La Pattuglia dell'Alba, Einaudi, 2010) * Douglas E. Winter, Run (Corri!, Einaudi, 2002) Collegamenti *www.lconti.com (Sito/blog) Fonti *